Hearts no Kyoumei
by Deathly.Maker
Summary: Parce que le monde a besoin de comprendre que Black Star et Death the Kid sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Fluff, genre, beaucoup. Yaoi of course.
1. Chapter 1

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée sur Death City, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les lampions aux formes biscornues s'illuminent, transformant la pénombre naissante en clarté. Dans le ciel noir sans étoiles, seul brillait l'énorme croissant de lune doré, affichant son éternel rictus sardonique ; de ses dents serrées s'échappait un mince filet de sang rouge sombre auquel les habitants avaient désormais fait l'habitude.

Situé sur une colline qui dominait largement les maisons et la ville toute entière, l'institut Shibusen se dressait fièrement au-dessus de ce dédale de ruelles et de bâtiments pour le moins étranges : fierté de Maître Shinigami, son imposante architecture à la parfaite symétrie était un appel à l'ordre et à la discipline, même s'il est vrai que les crânes semblables au masque du fondateur, loin d'inspirer la peur, s'associaient davantage aux plaisanteries de ce dernier.

Ce soir-là, l'immense école semblait flamboyer, en parfait contraste avec l'obscurité qui dominait les environs : la totalité des fenêtres qui ornaient les tours de l'édifice brillaient de milles feux, et un flux continu d'étudiants se déversait à travers la grande porte. La plupart d'entre eux se déplaçaient en couple, mais il y avait également bon nombre de groupes plus ou moins hétérogènes ; un en particulier était composé de sept jeunes gens dont la réputation n'était plus à faire au sein de l'institut, et auxquels on devait la fête qui animait l'endroit en ce moment-même. La vaste salle avait été somptueusement décorée pour l'occasion, et les élèves déambulaient parmi les compositions florales et les guirlandes, les rubans colorés et les draperies, et enfin d'étranges bougies flottantes qui n'éclairaient que partiellement la pièce. Un large buffet garni de toute sorte de plats aussi bien salés que sucrés se tenait contre le mur du fond, près d'une grande estrade sur laquelle Maître Shinigami en personne était en train de sautiller comme à son habitude.  
Alors que la salle avait presque achevé de se remplir, la voix criarde du Dieu de la Mort retentit, interrompant ainsi le brouhaha des conversations :

– _Ossu_, étudiants de Shibusen ! Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? _Ow ow ow_, mais bien sûr que vous le savez ! (il écarta les bras dans un geste chaleureux, comme s'il voulait encercler la totalité des élèves de ses grandes mains aux doigts carrés) … La guerre est finie ! Ashura, j'ai nommé le Kishin, j'ai nommé le Grand Dévoreur, est mort ! Allez les enfants, on tape dans ses mains ! Je veux une véritable ovation pour ceux à qui on doit notre victoire !

Comme prévu, les applaudissements fusèrent, accompagnés d'hurlements de joie et de bruits de verres entrechoqués. Maître Shinigami fit un pas de côté (ou plutôt sautilla de côté), laissant la place aux fameux sept adolescents.

Les premiers à monter sur l'estrade furent Soul et Maka, qui se tenaient la main et paraissaient plutôt nerveux ; puis ce fut au tour de Black Star et Tsubaki, tous deux souriants : le meister aux cheveux bleus riait à gorge déployée et adressait des clins d'oeil à la foule devant lui, tandis que la jeune fille brune le suivait, timide comme à son habitude. Enfin, Death the Kid et ses fidèles acolytes parurent, tous les trois relativement décontractés : le jeune Dieu de la Mort marchait devant et arborait une expression satisfaite, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et la tête haute. A quelques mètres de lui, les soeurs Thompson avançaient côte à côte, une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Les applaudissements résonnaient le long des murs, et des centaines de visages souriants observaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'admiration à peine contenue ceux qui étaient parvenus à arrêter la vague de folie engendrée par le Kishin. Le fondateur de l'école bondissait çà et là, tout en distribuant des médailles à nos jeunes héros ; ces derniers se tenaient bien droits, debout sur l'estrade et faisant face à leurs congénères, ravis d'être au centre de l'attention générale.

Bientôt, une douce musique se répandit dans l'air, et petit à petit tous les couples se mirent à bouger en rythme avec le son des violons et des flûtes. Maka et Soul virevoltaient d'un bout à l'autre de la grande salle, superbes dans leurs habits de soirée, et rien n'existait pour eux à part leurs mouvements parfaitement synchronisés et leurs regards qui se croisant les faisaient rougir de plaisir. En vue de ce bal, tous les élèves de Shibusen avaient pris des cours de danse, et contre toute attente, Black Star se débrouillait plutôt bien : il avait déjà invité à danser Kim, Tsubaki et les soeurs Thompson, et se tenait à présent accoudé contre le buffet, en train de discuter avec Ox.  
Kid, quant à lui, accorda une danse à plusieurs demoiselles, à condition bien sûr que leurs robes et leurs coiffures fussent parfaitement symétriques. Le jeune shinigami était d'humeur extrêmement joyeuse, probablement grâce à la magnifique symétrie dont avaient fait preuve ses accompagnatrices – étrange, à croire qu'elles avaient prévu à l'avance de danser avec lui – et il errait maintenant dans la salle, un verre de champagne à la main. Il se sentait totalement détendu, tout comme le reste des convives : l'ambiance était calme, et la musique de plus en plus douce avait convaincu plusieurs couples de ralentir leur danse, entamant un slow incroyablement romantique.

L'éclat des bougies se fit plus tamisé, les bruits à l'intérieur de la pièce plus étouffés.

Tout était si tranquille… Il en aurait presque oublié sa manie pour la symétrie…

Presque…

Il redressa violemment la tête en apercevant Black Star passer devant lui d'une démarche nonchalante, le regard perdu dans le vague.

_Sa chemise…_

Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose, sur la fête. Oui, penser à la fête.

C'était une jolie fête.

Une… jolie… Fête…

Rien à faire, c'était trop immonde pour faire semblant de ne pas le remarquer. La cravate du jeune homme était à moitié défaite, et pendait misérablement sur une chemise, certes propre, mais affreusement mal boutonnée. Quant à l'élégante veste noire, elle n'avait d'élégant que le nom, et donnait plutôt l'impression que son propriétaire avait dormi avec.

La main de Kid se contracta sur son verre de cristal, et l'espace d'un instant, il était déjà devant le meister à la chevelure bleue. Sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer son méfait ni de demander son avis, il saisit le tissu sombre de la cravate d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il déboutonnait la chemise blanche d'un simple mouvement de ses longs doigts fins.

Black Star, qui jusque-là avait été perdu dans ses pensées, prit une expression confuse et cligna des yeux : son regard descendit du visage de Kid à la main droite de ce dernier, posée sur sa chemise à moitié ouverte. La confusion du jeune assassin monta d'un cran, et une soudaine rougeur vint colorer ses joues. D'une voix mal assurée, il marmonna :

– Kiddo…

Le brun, occupé à redresser la veste de son camarade, leva la tête d'un air impatient, réduisant involontairement la distance qui séparait leurs visages. Black Star sursauta et sentit sa propre respiration s'accélérer ; le contact de la main du jeune shinigami sur son torse aurait facilement pu s'assimiler à l'agréable caresse d'un tison ardent. Il toussota pour dissimuler son malaise et ajouta à voix basse :

– Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Kid le dévisagea, perplexe. Il tenait toujours un pan de la chemise entre ses doigts : l'ambiguité de la situation ne semblait pas avoir effleuré son esprit et était certainement le dernier de ses soucis dans cette situation on ne peut plus critique. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre avec flegme qu'il essayait non sans difficulté de donner un aspect présentable à ses vêtements, il réalisa que la scène pouvait facilement être mal interprétée : pour n'importe quel observateur extérieur en effet, il était en train de déshabiller Black Star, et ce en plein milieu d'une salle bondée de gens.

Comme pour mieux souligner sa pensée, un concert de chuchotements s'éleva soudain de la foule qui les entourait, ponctué de petits rires légers. Les deux meisters se retournèrent simultanément vers les élèves qui les observaient, certains choqués, d'autres simplement amusés ; Black Star avait les joues toujours rouges, tandis que Kid paraissait désorienté. Il baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains, qui continuaient de serrer les vêtements du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, et sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter jusqu'à son visage. D'un ton qu'il voulait ferme, il s'empressa de dire :

– Je ne faisais que reboutonner correctement ta chemise !

Et sous le regard ahuri du meister qui lui faisait face, il entreprit de redonner aux habits de soirée leur éclat d'origine. Black Star demeura un instant interdit, les pupilles rivées sur les mains du Dieu de la Mort, celles-ci s'affairant avec expertise et précision sur les boutons de sa pauvre chemise et sur les plis assez peu décoratifs de sa veste. L'assassin secoua la tête et poussa un profond soupir, feignant l'exaspération :

– Kiddo, tu ne changeras jamais.

Il attendit patiemment que son ami ait fini de lisser le tissu fripé, puis s'éloigna dans la foule, non sans avoir d'abord adressé un signe de tête au jeune homme brun.

Kid resta immobile un moment, perdu comme il l'était dans ses réflexions. Puis, une fois que le bleu de la chevelure de Black Star eut disparu au milieu du reste des étudiants, il récupéra le verre à moitié rempli de champagne qu'il avait négligemment posé sur une table près de lui, et apercevant Soul, se dirigea vers le buffet à pas lents.

.

**.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

.

Je tiens à préciser que le ton de cette fanfic est volontairement pompeux.

Voilà.

Si vous avez trouvé ça enrichissant donnez un avis. Si vous avez trouvé ça non-enrichissant donnez un avis aussi. Mais sans débordements de haine siouplait.


	2. Chapter 2

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tous les sujets de discussion avaient été épuisés et que l'orchestre entamait un autre slow, notre jeune shinigami ressentit le besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Il jeta un oeil du côté de la porte et, s'étant excusé auprès de ses amis, prit la direction du couloir.

Shibusen était étrangement silencieuse malgré la musique qui résonnait à l'intérieur de la grande salle. L'école de chasseurs d'âmes n'avait pas pour réputation d'être un endroit tranquille et ça, nul ne l'ignorait. Mais durant la nuit, lorsque toute forme de vie avait déserté les salles de classes et les couloirs, le silence régnait maître.

Kid soupira d'aise.

Ses chaussures noires cirées à la perfection produisaient un bruit sec contre le sol dallé tandis qu'il avançait dans les méandres de l'institut. L'endroit n'avait pour lui aucun secret, étant donné que son père en était le fondateur et l'architecte. Au bout de quelques mètres, il tourna à gauche et prit un escalier en colimaçon qui montait plusieurs étages et s'ouvrait de temps en temps sur un corridor sombre ou une porte mystérieuse. Tout en gravissant les marches une à une, il ferma les yeux et profita du calme qui régnait tout autour. Il avait conscience de la parfaite symétrie dont chaque objet faisait preuve à Shibusen, et cela lui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un délicat cocon conçu exprès pour lui.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit, quelque part vers la droite. Il tendit l'oreille, reconnaissant ainsi le souffle erratique d'une respiration haletante. Ses mains descendirent instinctivement le long de ses hanches, à l'endroit où d'habitude se tenaient ses armes, pour ne rencontrer que le vide. Il poussa un juron à mi-voix, mais poursuivit son avancée, imperturbable malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle était plongée cette partie de l'escalier.

Enfin, le mur qu'il longeait depuis un petit moment sembla se déchirer, dévoilant un océan noir parsemé d'étoiles. Ses pieds se posèrent sur la dernière marche, et une légère brise vint caresser son visage alors qu'il faisait quelques pas sur une large terrasse qui dominait la totalité de l'édifice. Le jeune homme leva la tête, à l'affût du moindre danger. Ses yeux à l'éclat doré brillèrent dans la nuit noire, et son corps fin se raidit, prêt à bondir en cas de besoin.

Mais rien ne se passa, et au bout de quelques secondes il détendit ses muscles, soulagé.

Son père avait vraiment choisi la soirée idéale pour organiser cette fête : la ville baignait dans la lueur rougeoyante de la lune, et la température était délicieusement tiède. La scène aurait pu être parfaite si seulement ce bruit continu de respiration n'avait pas été présent pour troubler la paix des lieux. Kid s'avança davantage, jetant son regard au-delà d'un angle de mur qui dissimulait partiellement un bout de la vaste terrasse. Un muret courait tout le long de ce balcon de pierre qui semblait flotter dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre : au dessus, la silhouette d'un jeune homme se tenait à l'envers, en appui sur une seule main.

Les rayons lunaires pleuvaient sur le corps de l'assassin, dévoilant ses muscles tendus par l'effort ; lentement, il s'abaissait et se relevait, suivant un rythme qu'il s'était imposé selon ses habitudes. Mêlée à ses halètements, la voix de Black Star parvint aux oreilles du shinigami, rauque mais ferme :

– 997… 998… 999…

Puis, avec une pointe de soulagement à peine dissimulée dans la voix, il murmura :

– Mille.

Il demeura immobile encore quelques instants, dans cette position anormale qu'il maîtrisait si bien grâce à des heures, des jours, des mois d'entraînement, puis se laissa tomber sur le muret en dessous de lui.

Pendant tout ce temps, Kid n'avait pas bougé, trop occupé à observer le meister à la chevelure bleue. Disons qu'il s'attendait à tout, sauf à trouver son camarade au comportement excentrique sur une terrasse déserte en plein milieu de la nuit.

En train de faire des pompes, en plus.

Des pompes.

_… Des…_

_…pompes…_

Il resta planté là comme un abruti encore une ou deux secondes, le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau dans toute son atrocité. Puis un déclic se produisit dans sa tête, aussi soudainement que s'il avait été électrocuté.

_Cet idiot n'a pas enlevé sa chemise. _

Le Dieu de la Mort s'efforça de garder son calme.

Ce triple crétin… Faisait des pompes… Avec sa chemise.

Donc, non seulement il risquait de salir un habit spécialement conçu pour ne rien faire, mais surtout, et c'était ça le plus horrible, il allait sûrement en friper le tissu délicat, détruisant ainsi la symétrie de la tenue.

C'était trop, même pour lui. Sans pouvoir se retenir outre-mesure, il vociféra :

– JE ME FAIS DÉFENSEUR DE LA SYMÉTRIE DANS UNE PAREILLE SITUATION DE VIOLATION DE L'ESTHÉTIQUE !

Le jeune assassin se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea avec de grands yeux, partagé entre la surprise de le voir apparaître et l'incompréhension pour ce qu'il venait de hurler. Kid n'y prêta aucune attention. La seule chose qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était de remédier au massacre qui se déroulait en ce moment-même sous ses yeux.

Il s'approcha de Black Star et l'examina des pieds à la tête avec un regard dégoûté, grommelant des choses qu'il serait fort peu recommandable de retranscrire. Une fois face à son camarade, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et avec l'infinie patience qui le caractérisait dès qu'il s'agissait de sa chère symétrie, se mit à essuyer la transpiration qui perlait sur le corps de l'assassin. Black Star ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le jeune shinigami le précéda et, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder, dit d'un ton où se mêlaient mépris et exaspération :

– Franchement, à croire que t'es même pas capable de faire la différence entre un smoking et une tenue de sport.

Il y eut un bref silence, après quoi Black Star lâcha :

– Fous-moi la paix, Kiddo.

Le brun ne releva pas, et continua de passer le mouchoir sur les coins de peau que le vêtement à moitié déboutonné découvrait. Ses mains glissaient tranquillement du cou au ventre de l'assassin aux cheveux bleus, survolaient le torse et parcouraient les poignets du jeune homme, caressant sans vraiment caresser ce corps admirablement sculpté. Pendant toute la durée de l'opération, le shinigami avait vaguement conscience des muscles fermes que le tissu imprégné de sueur ne faisait que davantage ressortir, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, préférant se concentrer sur sa noble et admirable tâche – à savoir, réajuster la symétrie perdue –. Ses mains finirent tout de même par s'égarer dans la chevelure soyeuse de son ami, essayant sans succès de lisser cette coiffure trop asymétrique à son goût. Ces pointes rebelles rappelant quelque peu la forme d'une étoile l'agaçaient profondément de par cette incroyable propension à partir dans tout les sens.

Elles étaient indomptables, à l'image de leur possesseur.

Le Dieu de la Mort chercha des yeux le visage de ce dernier, espérant peut-être y trouver de quoi appuyer sa toute nouvelle théorie qui, en y réfléchissant bien, était un peu stupide.

Ses pupilles cerclées de doré cessèrent de contempler les cheveux bleutés du meister et descendirent le long de son front, pour se retrouver face à face avec le vert intense du regard de Black Star.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la soirée, Kid sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre sur ses joues, mais il ne faiblit pas et soutint ce regard sans ciller. Bien malgré lui, une pensée bourdonnait à présent dans son esprit : depuis combien de temps Black Star était-il en train de le fixer ? Et pourquoi avait-il un air si posé, lui qui n'avait de cesse d'agir comme un gamin ?

Toute cette situation avait quelque chose d'assez irréel : Black Star était sérieux tandis que lui, Death the Kid, rougissait sans même comprendre pourquoi. Il cligna des yeux et fit deux pas en direction du muret, laissant derrière lui le jeune assassin. Il avait l'impression que plus il mettrait de distance entre eux, plus le malaise qu'il éprouvait diminuerait jusqu'à disparaître.

Et en effet, une fois accoudé au muret, il sentit la sensation gênante laisser place à un profond et inexplicable sens de bien-être. Le regard plongé dans le vide, il inspira longuement, emplissant ses poumons de la brise qui continuait de souffler doucement sur son visage.

Il perçut alors un bruit de pas dans son dos, et vit du coin de l'oeil que son ami s'était lui aussi rapproché dudit muret afin de s'y appuyer.

Ils restèrent en silence dans cette position pendant un petit moment, avant que Black Star ne demande d'un ton monocorde :

– Kiddo… T'es toujours aussi… Parfait ?

Kid ne put réprimer un sourire.

– Un Dieu de la Mort se doit de l'être, répondit-il sans détacher son regard du ciel sombre.

Il y eut une légère pause durant laquelle l'assassin sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, puis ses lèvres formèrent une nouvelle question à l'adresse du jeune homme brun :

– Kiddo… Est-ce qu'un shinigami peut aimer ?


	3. Chapter 3

– …Hein ?

Black Star arborait une expression que Kid ne lui avait jamais vue. Pour être parfaitement honnête, le voir dans cet état était plutôt perturbant.

– E… Evidemment.

Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi sa voix avait tremblé de cette façon, mais renonça à comprendre, comme il avait renoncé à comprendre tout ce qui était en train de se passer depuis le début de la soirée. Il y avait bien trop de détails qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, trop de sensations qu'il lui était impossible de cerner. Le mieux était de laisser les événements filer au-dessus de lui sans aucun commentaire ni même aucune pensée, en simple spectateur. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il pouvait bien se permettre de ne pas réfléchir.

Pendant ce temps, le garçon au tatouage étoilé observait le ciel noir, mâchonnant distraitement un brin d'herbe trouvé on ne sait où. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau dans l'air tiède de la nuit, calme comme elle ne l'avait jamais été :

– Donc… Tu pourrais tomber amoureux de Liz ou de Patty ?

Tout en remettant en place son bouton de manche, Kid répliqua :

– Pourquoi cette question ?

– En observant Soul et Maka je me demandais… Est-ce qu'un meister et son arme doivent forcément tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

Le shinigami se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air absorbé.

– Je pense que c'est très probable…Mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est une obligation. Après tout, Shibusen a pour but de former des duos manieurs/armes efficaces pour anéantir le Kishin. Deux personnes ayant une bonne synchronisation d'âme noueront forcément un lien pouvant aller d'une intense amitié à quelque chose de plus… Passionnel…

Black Star murmura, tout en continuant de fixer le ciel :

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre…

– Quoi donc ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus eut un instant d'hésitation, puis sembla se décider tandis que les mots se déversaient précipitamment de sa bouche :

– Est-ce que je ressens de l'amour pour Tsubaki ?

Kid se retint pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux. _Black Star qui se préoccupait de ses sentiments. _Décidément, cette soirée lui réservait encore bien des surprises.

De sa voix la plus neutre, il dit :

– Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Tsubaki est la personne la plus douce que j'aie jamais rencontré. Et elle est folle de toi.

– Oui, sans dout…

Black Star se retourna d'un coup, une expression hébétée peinte sur son visage aux traits fins. Incapable comme toujours de retenir ses ardeurs il laissa ses cordes vocales vibrer avec férocité.

– HEIN ?!

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Kid alors qu'il observait la réaction de son camarade. Black Star avait beau prétendre qu'il surpasserait Dieu, il était parfois si naïf.

– Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

L'assassin ne sembla pas remarquer l'ironie dans sa voix ; en fait il ne semblait rien remarquer du tout, et dévisageait son ami avec des yeux ronds dans lesquels était visible une note d'affolement.

– D - d - depuis quand ?!

Kid réfléchit un instant –car au final, ne pas réfléchir était plus compliqué que prévu–, la joue appuyée contre la paume de sa main.

– Depuis le jour où tu t'es sacrifié pour lui permettre d'affronter son frère, je pense.

Le meister à la chevelure bleutée ne bougeait plus, et donnait l'impression d'être en état de choc ; malgré lui, le jeune shinigami éprouva comme un léger sens de pitié.

– Tu sais, c'était pas si évid…

– Je l'ai embrassée.

Kid ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Quand ça ?

– Le jour où on a écrasé le Kishin… Je… On était à l'infirmerie… Je me suis réveillé…

La voix de Black Star allait et venait, tandis qu'il se remémorait la scène dans tous ses détails : son regard vert se perdait dans la pénombre, vague et hagard :

– Tsubaki était assise sur mon lit, je crois qu'elle attendait que je me réveille. J'étais… J'étais si heureux… Heureux que toute cette histoire soit enfin finie. Et que tout le monde soit sain et sauf… Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi… Et c'est arrivé.

Il ferma les yeux, et une expression rageuse vint se peindre sur son visage :

– Quel con…

Kid le fixait sans rien dire. Au-dessus d'eux, la lune couleur miel brillait sans relâche, son large sourire veillant sur une Death City endormie et paisible.

Black Star se redressa lentement, les yeux toujours fermés, et se tint immobile devant le petit muret : les rayons lunaires donnaient mille reflets différents à ses cheveux, et coloraient ses habits d'une étrange teinte orangée. Les paupières closes, il ressemblait à une statue luminescente, sans défauts ni impuretés, et qui se détachait du paysage environnant d'une noirceur insondable. Le jeune shinigami se laissa aller à l'observation du meister situé près de lui, constatant avec surprise à quel point les courbes de son visage étaient agréables à regarder : cachée derrière ses grimaces continues, la beauté de Black Star ne se montrait qu'aux personnes qui prenaient le temps de le détailler avec attention, et Kid découvrait avec un étonnement grandissant une facette de l'assassin qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Quoique en y réfléchissant, il y avait bien eu des moments où une vision fugace de cette facette avait effleuré son esprit, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Il n'avait peut-être pas _voulu_ y prêter attention.

À présent, il voyait ce que jusque-là ses yeux avaient refusé de voir, et cela manqua de l'effrayer pour différentes raisons. Mais mêlé à la frayeur, un autre sentiment affleurait, quelque chose de semblable à de la curiosité.

Oui, de la curiosité. Une chose était sûre, il voulait en savoir plus, il voulait mettre le doigt sur cette sensation qui le tracassait. Cela avait commencé il y a quelques heures, dans la grande salle, alors qu'il essayait de redonner un aspect présentable aux vêtements de son camarade : la réaction qu'il avait eue l'intriguait en effet au plus haut point.

Comment pouvait-il, lui, être affecté d'une quelconque façon par Black Star ? C'était impensable, inconcevable et tout bonnement ridicule. Mais c'était arrivé, et à présent il se devait de tirer les choses au clair, de dissiper les doutes qui planaient au-dessus de lui. Il décida de céder à cette curiosité et de poursuivre la discussion que le garçon tatoué avait commencé.

Après tout, il ne risquait rien.

À voix basse, il demanda :

– Black Star… Tu n'as jamais été amoureux, c'est ça ?

L'assassin fit la moue ; ses joues prirent une très légère teinte rosée, mais il se détourna rapidement et dit sur un ton de défi :

– Nan.

Mais son effarouchement fut bref, et quelques secondes après il tourna la tête, croisant le regard du brun.

– Et toi, Kiddo ?

– Pas que je sache.

Un silence relativement gênant s'instaura, durant lequel Black Star murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose :

– Je croyais pourtant que c'est en embrassant qu'on comprend si on est amoureux…

Il eut soudain un petit rire alors qu'une pensée incongrue traversait son esprit, et ne put s'empêcher de la formuler à voix haute :

– Ça signifie qu'on devrait s'en aller embrasser tout le monde pour savoir de qui on est amoureux ?

L'idée était si absurde que Kid rit lui aussi, de son rire léger et ô combien rare. Tiens. Il en avait presque oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien.

Les deux meisters laissèrent leurs voix s'évaporer lentement dans l'air, permettant une nouvelle fois au silence de prendre le dessus.

Black Star s'appuya contre le muret, tournant le dos à la vue qu'offrait la terrasse, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, tandis que le jeune shinigami levait les yeux vers l'étoile la plus proche. Les mots de son ami résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

– …Tu le crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

– Hein ?

– Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut comprendre si l'on aime une personne juste en l'embrassant ?

Black Star sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était gêné.

– En fait j'en sais rien, je l'ai juste entendu dire… Comme quoi le premier baiser avec la personne qu'on aime est quelque chose de merveilleux et indéfinissable…

Tout en parlant, il baissa les yeux sur sa cravate attachée à la va-vite ; il défit soigneusement le nœud et la posa près de lui.

– …Mais je n'ai rien ressenti de ce genre quand j'ai embrassé Tsubaki…, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Pendant un moment, Kid demeura silencieux ; puis il s'assit sur le muret, les yeux mis-clos, et déclara :

– Donc si l'on suivait cette théorie, on pourrait en conclure c'est que ce n'était pas la bonne personne.

Le jeune homme tatoué hocha lentement la tête, l'air grave.

– J'ai l'impression que je ne trouverai jamais la bonne personne.

– Alors tu n'as qu'à faire comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure.

Black Star se tourna vers le Dieu de la Mort, perplexe. Il demanda, sans trop savoir si son ami était sérieux ou s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

– Tu veux dire… M'en aller embrasser tout le monde ?

Kid acquiesça distraitement, trop occupé à profiter de la brise qui lui chatouillait la peau ; cela lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de remarquer que l'assassin ne parlait plus, et que le seul bruit qui parvenait à ses oreilles était celui du vent soufflant sans interruption sur la terrasse. Venant de l'excentrique jeune homme, ce silence n'avait rien de normal.

Légèrement inquiet, Kid se retourna vers le meister à sa gauche. Black Star n'avait pas bougé, et se tenait toujours appuyé contre le petit muret, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine ; la seule différence visible résidait sans son expression, car il fixait désormais le shinigami avec des yeux ronds.

Ce dernier le dévisagea sans comprendre.

– Un problème ?

Black Star prit son temps avant de répondre ; il semblait choisir ses mots avec un soin tout particulier.

– Kiddo… Est-ce que tu réalises que toi aussi, tu fais partie de ce "tout le monde" ?

.

**.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

.

Hahaha j'ai encore terminé un chapitre avec une question de Black Star. Mais raf après tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Le brun sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de proposer involontairement à son camarade. Il s'empressa de répondre, sans oser le regarder en face :

– Ne sois pas stupide, je ne m'inclus pas dedans, et il rigola doucement, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait peur de ce que pourrait répliquer Black Star. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il continua sur sa lancée, d'un ton qu'il s'appliquait à rendre le plus nonchalant possible :

– De toute façon tu n'aurais aucune envie de m'embrasser, ni moi de même, alors pourquoi se poser la question ?

L'assassin ne répondit pas tout de suite ; Kid l'entendit se rapprocher, mais il sursauta lorsque la voix chaude du jeune homme chuchota à son oreille :

– Et si je te disais que j'ai une raison, tu ferais quoi ?

Le Dieu de la Mort eut alors, et pendant un très bref instant, l'impression désagréable de faire une surchauffe ; la proximité avec le meister aux cheveux bleus devenait de plus en plus intolérable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, mais il résista à l'envie de s'éloigner et dit simplement :

– Je suis tout ouïe.

Black Star s'assit lui aussi pour se mettre au même niveau que son camarade, sans prendre conscience de l'effet que son chuchotement avait provoqué chez le brun ; la distance entre eux s'était considérablement réduite, mais l'assassin fit une fois de plus preuve de son incroyable talent pour ne pas remarquer ce qui l'entourait, concentrant toute son attention sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

– C'est assez évident en fait. Le problème ne vient peut-être pas de Tsubaki mais de moi.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à toute vitesse, puis reprit de plus belle :

– …Et si la malédiction qui pèse sur mon clan nous rendait incapables d'aimer ?

– Dans ce cas on ne peut rien faire pour toi.

– Mais si cette théorie du baiser avec la personne qu'on aime est vraie, alors il y aurait une chance pour que j'éprouve quelque chose après avoir embrassé un grand nombre de gens !

Kid le regarda droit dans les yeux, quelque peu désemparé.

– Tu espères en une sorte de déclic, c'est ça ?

– Oui, c'est ça !

Black Star avait haussé le ton, une lueur enjouée brillant dans ses orbes vert foncé.

Le shinigami demeura comme pétrifié : devait-il rire pour ce que le jeune homme venait de dire ? Ou devait-il au contraire le prendre au sérieux ? Mais cela n'avait aucun sens, il ne pensait pas réellement tout ce qu'il avait dit, et ne voulait certainement pas embrasser toutes les personnes qui croiseraient son chemin. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

– …Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? répéta-t-il à haute voix.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus le regarda d'un air étonné.

– Je viens de te le dire, pour voir si j'arrive à éprouver quelque chos–

Kid l'interrompit brusquement d'une voix qui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, sonnait particulièrement agacée :

– Je te demande dans quel but tu essayes de m'inclure dans ton expérience idiote !

Black Star s'immobilisa, médusé : il était rare que le jeune homme brun s'emporte de cette façon pour quelque chose qui ne concernait pas la symétrie. Il laissa passer quinze, vingt secondes avant de demander, intrigué :

– De quoi est-ce que tu as peur, Kiddo ?

– …De rien.

L'assassin le fixa.

– Après tout on ne risque rien, non ? C'est juste le début, aucune chance qu'un déclic se produise maintenant. Tu es, comment dire, _l'inauguration_ de mon plan !

Kid hésita à répondre.

_On ne risque rien, non ?_

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé il y a quelques minutes, mais il avait désormais l'impression que c'était faux. Car oui, ils risquaient quelque chose. Quelque chose d'aussi évanescent que la brume et de tout aussi opaque, mais dont la simple, irréfutable présence semblait lui susurrer toutes sortes de choses qu'en temps normal il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Il demeura silencieux, priant intérieurement pour que le meister assis à côté de lui change d'avis comme par miracle, ce qui bien entendu n'arriva pas. Au contraire, la bouche de Black Star se fendit en un large sourire, et il dit d'un ton amusé :

– Tu sais quoi, Kiddo ? Je pense que si tu n'avais pas voulu être mêlé à tout ça, tu te serais déjà enfui en courant.

Le jeune Dieu de la Mort sentit ses joues s'empourprer pour la énième fois.

Comment ce type s'y prenait-il pour le mettre dans cet état ? Et depuis quand savait-il analyser les émotions des autres mieux que les personnes concernées ?

Ajustant sa cravate d'un coup de main expert, il répliqua :

– Tu es anormal, ce soir.

Black Star sourit davantage, sans détacher son regard de celui du shinigami ; assis à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils s'observaient en silence, et aucun des deux ne semblait intentionné à mettre fin à cet échange muet.

Lentement mais sûrement, l'atmosphère qui régnait sur la terrasse commença à muer. Bientôt, et ce sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme brun ferma les yeux tandis que doucement, les visages des deux meisters se rapprochaient, comme attirés par une force invisible ; leurs corps semblaient bouger tout seuls, et leur raison paraissait les avoir abandonnés au profit d'émotions plus intenses.

Kid avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte d'état second, et ce fut avec une pointe d'émerveillement qu'il entendit Black Star murmurer :

– Finalement c'est comme procéder par élimination.

– …Hein ?

– J'élimine Tsubaki, toi, puis je continue…

Shinigami junior entrouvrit les yeux pour jeter un regard en biais au jeune homme qui lui faisait face et, sur un ton tout aussi bas posa la question qui depuis plusieurs minutes lui brûlait la gorge :

– Mais doit-on en arriver jusque-là ?

Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit les lèvres de l'assassin lui répondre, son souffle se mêlant au sien tandis qu'il chuchotait :

– Pourquoi pas ?

.

**.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

.

Short chapter coz fuck


End file.
